Robotic Playmate
by X.Ria.X
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga's isolated, lonely life is turned upside down when a special delivery is delivered to her one night. But this isn't just any normal delivery...it's her own robotic "playmate"! And not only that, he's completely driven by a lusty need to claim Hinata as his own! How will Hinata survive this? [NaruHina] [Slight GaaHina & KibaHina] R&R!


**Author's Notes: **Okay! A heads up for everyone about this story, it's gonna contain quite _a lot_ of smut and steamy scenes. But don't worry! I intend to keep the characters to their fit and original characteristics as much as possible!

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Robotic Playmate. **

"Order up!" called Hinata's soft voice, her hand ringing the bell by her side. One of the waitresses walked up and took the tray of food over to a table of customers. Hinata sighed contentedly and washed her hands thoroughly, ridding of the excess food and substances on her hands and fingers.

"Hinata-chan~" called a voice. Hinata sweat-dropped, she knew that voice almost better than her own.

A man with brunette hair and red tattooed cheeks waltzed up to her. He set his elbow on the bar and rested his head atop of his held out palm. A smug, perverted grin made its way onto his tanned skin.

"Ye-Yes, Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata in the sweetest tone she could muster up. After all, this guy was a perverted force to be reckoned with. He got all the ladies, as did his group of friends. Hinata _did_ know him for all of her childhood, but when he reached the age of eighteen, his female-loving hormones began to go rank. You have _no_ idea how many moves he's tried making on Hinata; it was astounding she was still a safe, unbroken, fragile little virgin. She hadn't even had her first _kiss_ yet! Unlike the rest of her friends who adored nothing more to do than fuck a hot girl or guy every night.

"Well, I was wondering if I could order a cocktail, and maybe~" he paused for a moment, smirking evilly at Hinata. "..a kiss from the waitress?"

Hinata smiled as she jotted down his order. "C-Cocktail coming up."

Kiba shut his eyes and inhaled her scent as she walked away. It was obvious the little horn-dog was taking in the sound of her saying: _Cock_tail.

Hinata shook the cocktail mixer and poured it into a glass. She placed a small olive to the side and passed it to Kiba, remembering to bow, much to her discomfort. But she wouldn't wanna lose her job, now, would she?

Actually, scratch that. She _did _want to quit, get fired, _anything_. But she couldn't. Being in debt with a company that is run by your grumpy, serious, old father, can give you that kind of fear. Lucky she had made a promise to him that she would pay him back by the end of the year. It would take that long, mostly because she was in debt by 600,000 yen.

The debt with her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, set Hinata back, pushing her dreams of becoming a successful martial artist in Tokyo that traveled the whole world to teach young kids self-protection, along with her.

Yeah, in everyone's eyes, it was a stupid dream. A pathetic, never to be successful, stupid little dream. But that was from their view. It wasn't the only thing she wanted to do. She wanted to be married to a handsome man who respected her and treated her kindly. Wanting to wake up to his soft, sweet kisses along her jaw-line and his hand wandering up to her face to caress her cheeks with love; a beautiful breakfast in bed, served with a lavender in a small porcelain cup that scented the room nicely, was another dream of hers.

But, of course, it would never happen, but that didn't mean she'd stop believing that it would.

She thought it'd be great and a sign from Kami himself if she could just walk home, and fall in deep love with a beautiful man, who also fell in love with her. But now, _that_ was a ridiculous dream, and would never happen.

**. . . **

"B-Bye everyone!" Hinata called, waving to her friends from outside the diner.

"See ya' tomorrow, Hina-chan!" smiled Tenten, quickly wiping the table clean.

A few more goodbyes later, Hinata was heading down the street. It was dark. The only light was the bright moon that shone high in space and the dimness of the street lights wasn't that much of a help either.

Somehow, Hinata reached her cheap apartment complex faster than she expected. The soft sound of her footsteps walking up the wooden steps relieved her of the silence that only had the sound of crickets chirping in the distance that fought back the night's silence.

She walked into the apartment building, trying her best to walk a quietly as she could down the halls to make sure she didn't awake anyone.

Her professional tippy-toeing had failed when she heard the sound of the _one_ door she didn't want to hear open.

Out stepped a fire-red haired man. He leaned against the door frame, his arms folded and his hand-held out in expectation of money.

Hinata smiled nervously. "U-Uh.." she mumbled fidgeting her fingers near her chest. "I-I can e-explain.."

"No." his raspy voice protested. "No, you can't, Hinata. This is the fourth time in _two_ weeks. _Two_."

"B-But, G-Gaara-san.." Hinata began. The red-head's pale-green eyes stared at her long and hard. He couldn't help but allow them to roam up and down her small figure. "I-I really, d-don't have the money.."

Gaara shut his eyes and sighed. He walked slowly over to her, making her take one step back as he did so. He leaned down to her level and rose an eyebrow. "There's another way you can pay me back." he smirked, looking over her exposed skin near her neck.

Hinata blushed a dark-pink. "A-Ano. I-I-I promise to ha-have all the m-money next week." she said, trying her hardest to sound confident and _not_ stutter, but failing badly.

Gaara straightened himself and put a hand on her head. "Next. Week." he said firmly, glaring down at her with his terrifying eyes.

Hinata stood up straight and saluted him. "Hai!" she smiled. Gaara shook his head and walked back to his room.

A loud sigh of sheer relief escaped Hinata's lips. "Phew!" she exclaimed, skipping to her room, but stopped once again by the sound of Gaara's apartment door opening.

"Oi." he called out. Hinata turned around. Gaara was pushing out a large box. It looked like it could fit a person in it! Damn in was big!

**(A/N: ...Wrong idea...wrong, wrong idea..) **

"This is yours," Gaara informed her. Hinata walked up to the box and put a hand on it.

"Who's it from?" she asked quietly.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know, but it has your name on it, so,"

"A-Alright, arigato, Gaara-san." Hinata smiled, failing to notice the light pink blush on his pale skin. He quickly slammed his door shut, leaving the heavy box for Hinata to push. At times he was a gentleman, but most of the time, he was a downright bully and inconsiderate jerk.

"O-Okay, I'll push it myself.." Hinata sighed, frowning at Gaara's door.

She walked behind it and began pushing it down the hall and to her room. It slid along the ground silently, only making a few soft-sounding sounds on the way.

Hinata grunted as she tried pushing it through her door. It was astounding it even fit!

**(A/N: Wrong idea, a-mother-fucking-gain.) **

"Gosh this is heavy!" she exclaimed quietly, shutting the door behind her. She glanced around the room and quickly ran to her room to get changed. She walked out in a long, light-purple nightgown, and brushed hurriedly through her soft, purple-tinted hair carefully before walking back out and examining the box.

Hinata sat down on the ground and tucked her legs behind her bottom. Her hand roamed up and felt the box. She grabbed the sheet of paper on the box that she failed to notice before. It read:

_'This is a present from me. _

_He will protect you, my dear daughter. _

_He will serve you well._

_Take care of him._

_Sincerely, your loving mother.' _

Hinata's eyes watered. A present from her mother? But, hadn't she died 10 years ago? This must be something she passed down to Hinata when she reached a certain age. After all, she _was _turning 18 tomorrow, so it made sense.

Hinata smiled gently to herself and placed the sheet of paper by her side. But, what did she mean by, he? Was it a person? Was there a person in this box!? _  
_

She wasted no more time and quickly grabbed a hammer from the balcony. Using the opposite end, Hinata ripped out the nail, her arms strained at the strength of how well the nails were hammered in.

When she finally got all of them out, she slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

A blonde boy, about her age, was in a curled up position in the box. She gasped fearfully and tried pulling him up, but _damn _he was heavy as hell!

He wasn't overweight at all though, but instead he had such perfect muscles and a well toned body, perhaps that was what made him so very heavy.

Hinata finally yanked him out of the box. "He-Hello!?" she called to the boy, shaking his shoulders wildly. "S-Sir, wake up! Oh my God, what is this!?"

Placing him gently down on the ground she noticed he was naked, causing her to shriek quietly to herself as a bright pink blush formed on her cheeks. She grabbed the blanket that covered the couch and threw it over him, shielding her eyes in the process.

Hinata was about to run over and get the phone, but was yanked back by someone. She gasped loudly as she was pulled down onto the boy.

"Hello, princess. We meet, finally." he whispered huskily, hovering above her...naked, again.

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **There! First chapter up! Hope you guys all like it. Remember to leave a review, 'cause next chapter, things are gonna get kinky! *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* ;)

* * *

***outro music begins* **

**NEXT TIME ON ROBOTIC PLAYMATE! **

"Eeek!" screeched Hinata, blushing madly as he pinned her playfully down against the bench, in a doggy-style position. "W-W-W-W-What ar-are you d-doing!?"

"Serving you, princess." he breathed in her ear seductively.

* * *

"Wh-What's a RoiTic?" asked Hinata, taking a small sip of her green tea.

"A Robotic playmate." chuckled Gaara, staring over at Naruto angrily.

* * *

**Naruto: **I'll be seeing you all real soon.

**Hinata: ***facepalm*

.

. X Ria X .

.


End file.
